rise_of_the_guardians_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendigo
We all know about the winter spirit Jack Frost, the fun loveing guardian. But there is another spirit of the ice but this time with a heart as cold as the ice it wields. The wendigo stalks the knight useing the power of ice and snow to attack humans and lead them to a frosty death. Although not a guardian he is still quite powerful and is one of the man in the moons worst creations. bio The wendigo was at first a man known as William Moncrieff, a man from old age Britten well known for his cold hearted personality. He would always steel from the poor and rich, intentionally hurt others for a sick trick, and above all loves to see people suffer. The man in the moon was angry by this and wanted him to be punished for his actions. One night he was drinking alot and was known for his gluttonis apatite. He was returning from a pub when a massive blizzard hit causeing him to suffer from hypothermia eventualy leaveing him for death. However the man in the moon wanted to make sure his suffering was eternal and for punishment, he uses his magic to form him into a deformed creature with brown fur, a partialy decayed body, sharp fangs, hellish red eyes, and a heart that glows blue from how icy it truely is. In this deformed form many people feared him but ironicly william loved seeing people afraid of him and used his new form to torture the people and there minds and often would "have a snack with them", eventualy he realized the ice had gave him winter based powers and used them to his advantage. With a new threat on the lose the guardians must try to stop him befor everything gose cold for them. apearance Befor he transformed william was an aristacrat and always dressed in a black suit with a black bow tie and silver cuflinks to show his dominance. Now in his wendigo form he is 12ft tall with brown fur, walking on his hind legs witch have becomed clawed. his body is extreamly thin and partly decaying with peaces of flesh and organs dangling. His eyes are a hellish red with black pupals and has fangs as sharp as a razor. After mastering his powers he devied a suit of armor made from bones creating a chest plate from a rib cage, a helmate from a deer skull, and whats the most frightning part of this armor is the small human skulls dangeling from string that are tied to his antlers. Another interesting feature of his new form is that there is a blue glow were the heart is showing how icy and cold hearted he realy is. abilitys like jack frost he has many winter based bows from summoning blizzards to creating massive ice pillars. But not only are his winter powers strong but also has pure phisical powers. His extreamly light frail body can run faster then even the easter bunny and yet it is so strong to lift bolders right off the ground. No mater who his victem is no one can escape the wrath of the wendigo. weapons Despite the fact that he already wealds a weapons, the wendigo dosnt realy need one. He has a set of razor sharp claws that can cut through timber and cause much devistation if a human would get in the way of his claws. But his main weapon was one that he fashoned out of the bones of deer and even humans. He fashoned a bow and a set of bone like arrows to strike at enemys from a far then can rush in for a savage attack. No one is safe from the wendigo no mater how far you are.